Erreur du passé
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Fic Tiva ! avec la vilaine Jeanne Benoit ! Fin saison 4 ! PAS DE GUIMAUVE, et un ou plusieurs perso qui meurt !


Au lieu des histoires un peu histoire pour ados, jai et depuis pas mal de temps une version plustragique et adulte sur ncis.. ( ne sachant pas ke certains les écrivait sur leur blog )  
La mienne est plus en accord avec ma vie et mes emotions et mon mal etre...

**Préface:**

La vie continue sur l'équipe tres spécial du ncis,  
Gibbs lui vient d'accepter de vivre avec Hollis Mann le temps que celui-ci reface la plomberie de son appartement.  
Tony lui sort toujours avec Jeanne la fille du Puissance trafiquant et recherché criminel connu sous le nom de la Grenouille.  
Quant à Ziva sa jalousie tant caché, refoulé mais néanmoin aveuglante pour la nouvelle copine de Tony est presque a sont appogée.  
La directrice Shepard est sans vouloir l'avouée jalouse de la nouvelle conquette de Gibbs.  
Palmer et l'agent Lee vive leur relation amoureuse et surtout sexuelle caché des autres.  
Et, Abby, Mc Gee et Ducky vive eux toujours leurs vies monotone.

**Le secret**

Fin de journée, apres un début de soirée festive seul Ziva et Ducky sont encore au bar, Ziva enfilant tequila sur tequila.  
Ziva essait d'appeler Tony qui lui rencontre son "beau papa" avec Jeanne.  
Comme d'habitude il a étain sur portable, ce qui rend une foi de plus folle Ziva..  
Qui lance devant Ducky: A chaque foi qu'il est avec elle, il étaint son téléphone..  
Ducky de part ses résente étude en psychologie détecte en Ziva une jalousie..

Tony lui essai tant bien que mal de paraitre se qu'il n'est pas devant le père de Jeanne..  
Et ce n'est sans aucun probléme que la soirer de Tony se fini, qui rentra avec sa copine dans son appartement apres une soirer plus que stressante pour Tony.

Quant à Ziva, Ducky la jugant plus que saoul lui appela un taxi pour la ramenée chez elle.

**Entre temps**

La vie continu au ncis, tony enquete toujours sur la Grenouille, Ziva est toujours aussi jalouse de Jeanne.  
Les recherches de Tony sur sur le point de fair tomber le père de Jeanne, mais il a beau vouloir se mentir, le fait était là, la relation spécial qu'il a avec Jeanne est différentte des autres et il est tomber amoureux de Jeanne.  
Mais il se demande sans cesse comment va réagir Jeanne lorsqu'elle va savoir que Tony lui a mentit et s'est servie d'elle...

**Le temps est venu...**

En arrivant de bonne heure Tony fit appellez par la directrice..  
Directrice: Tony il est temps, nous avons assez de preuve pour fair tomber la Grenouille...  
Tony: ah, oui... Et comment allons nous fair pour l'attraper ?  
Directrice: Cette nuit, le Ncis, le FBI et la CIA, vont lancer une attaque sur son jet lord de son arriver a l'aeroport de Washington...  
Tony: Et..et...pour Jeanne ??  
Directrice: Votre mission fini votre relation n'est plus de mon ressort

Tony partit...  
Dès le lendemain la Grenouille fit neutralisé et la Directrice ressentit un profond soulagement..  
Lorsque Jeanne sut que Tony n'est pas un professeur mais un agent qui lui avait mentit elle se mis en colère.. mais au fond elle elle était amoureuse de Tony...  
Pas sûr de ses sentiments Jeanne dit a Tony qu'elle ne savait pas.. que si elle decidait que cela pouvait s'arranger elle lui téléphonerait...

**L'attente**

Cela fessait plus de 2 semaines que Tony avait fait tomber le père de Jeanne et elle ne l'avait toujours pas recontacter...

La mission étant fini, toute l'équipe et surtout Gibbs et Ziva prirent connaissance de la mission secrète de Tony..  
Geebs lui était en colère contre Jen qui avait mis un de ses agents en danger..  
Et Ziva, elle etait en colere contre Tony qui lui avait mentie durant toute ces semaines.. Mais néanmoins elle ressentit un profond soulagement du faite que la relation entre Tony et Jeanne n'était pas réelle..

Ziva: Alors Tony: Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit..  
Tony: Parsque Jen me la interdit  
ZIva: Et... toi et Jeanne avez rompu ?  
Tony: Et bien, elle a dit que si elle me pardonnait elle me rappelerai..  
Le regard de Ziva se noircit  
Ziva: Si tu veu on peu allez boir un verre ensemble ce soir...  
Tony: Oui pourquoi pas..

**La décision**

La soirée de Tony et de Ziva a commencé depuis deja presque 1h, et lui et elle parle de tout et de rien en enfilant tequila que tequila pour Ziva et Bourbon pour Tony...  
Tres vite leurs complexes et timidité s'envolère...  
N'étant ni ivre ni agen mais Ziva se sentant plus seraine depuis que Jeanne et Tony ne se voient plus en profite pour seduire Tony...  
Quelques heures plus tard Ziva et Tony rentrère tout deux dans le meme taxi...  
Le 1 ère arret fut chez Ziva.. qui invitat Tony a discuter ensemble chez elle comme ils le faissaient avant que Tony ne soit avec Jeanne...  
Tony accepta.. et se n'est que seulement quelque minute plus tard que Ziva et Tony commencèrent a faire l'amour..  
Le lendemain matin Tony fut reveiller le premier par la sonnerie de son téléphone.. et décrocha pensant que celui-ci n'avait pas reveiller Ziva..

Tony: Allloo ?  
Jeanne: Tony, c'est Jeanne...  
Tony: Jeanne...  
Ziva coucher dans le lit, dos à Tony, sentit son coeur s'accelerer...  
Jeanne: Ecoute Tony, je sais que ce que tu ma fait était vraiment terrible mais si tu le veut toujours je veut bien te pardonner...  
Tony se tourna vers Ziva qu'il croyait endormie  
Durant plusieurs seconde il se demanda si il devait choisir Ziva ou Jeanne...  
Tony: D'accord pourquoi on ne dinerait pas ensemble ce soir..

Ziva sentit son coeur se tordre dans sa poitrine,  
Tony a fait son choix, il a choisi Jeanne à Ziva...  
C'est comme un voleur qu'il pris ses affaires et partit sans meme s'occuper de Ziva..

**Le départ**

A peine Tony partit Ziva se leva, le comportement de Tony la mis dans une rage folle, se defoulant sur tout se qui passait devant elle et fini par pleurer...  
Elle pris alors une décision..  
Elle pris sont téléphone et appela La directrice Shepard...

Ziva: Jen ?  
Directrice: oui, Ziva.. que veut tu ?  
Ziva: Et bien je voudrait prendre ma semaine de congé...  
Directrice: Pourquoi ??  
Ziva: Je veut partir, retourné au Mossad...  
Directrice: Vous etes sûr ??  
Ziva: Oui et j'ai pris ma décision

Ziva raccrocha et commenca directement a fair ses bagages...  
Tony arriva au ncis,   
la directrice descenda de son bureau et dit a l'équipe:

Ziva ne sera pas là ajourd'hui,  
en faite elle a décidé de partir et de retourner dans son pays

Toute l'équipe fut bouleversé...  
Tony lui esseya d'appela Ziva sans résultat..  
Gibbs puis Tony passère le soir meme chez elle mais elle était dèja partit..

**Le temps passa**

Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi Ziva était partit...  
Entre temps la vie continu pour l'équipe du ncis..  
Tony s'est marié avec Jeanne et on eu deux enfants, deux petit graçons, Anthony dit "Junior" le plus agé et Enzo le plus jeune.  
Gibbs lui a fini par se marié avec Hollis Manns mais au bout de quelques années ils finissèrent par divorcé...  
Abby et Mc Gee était toujours amis..  
La directrice était tjours la directrice..  
L'agent Lee remplaca Ziva...  
Et Ducky approchait de la retraite..

Mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que Ziva mis au monde plusieurs mois apres son départ 2 enfants, deux jumeaux, un garçon et une petite fille... Ziva décida de donner un prénom juif mais qui sonnait bien les origines Italienne de son père, et appela sa fille Hannah et son fils Jonas.  
Ziva éleva ses enfants seule, mais ne cachant pas la vie de leur père.. qu'il avait dut fair un choix et qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon...  
Ziva travaillait comme agent formateur aupres de nouveaux agents...  
Jonas ressemblait enormement a son père, jouant l'imbécile tout le temps..  
Hannah elle ressemblait a sa mère.. les memes yeux, le meme sourire et les memes cheveux... mais a 6ans deja elle aimait se battre, et titillait son frère...  
Ziva tapaient derrière leurs têtes comme le faissant Gibbs...  
Hannah demanda tres vite a apprendre a se battre... et montrait un grand talent à 8ans elle s'amuse avec les couteaux de sa mère...

**Puis...**

Puis un jour Ziva apprend que Tony a été tué lors d'une mission..  
Et meme apres ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne put s'empeché de pleurer...  
Elle pris alors la décision de partir en Amérique avec ses enfants...

C'est le jour de son enterrement, tous le monde est présent, la femme de Tony et leur 2 fils agés maintenant de 8 ans et de 6 ans et demi.  
Gibbs, Jen, Mc Gee, Abby, Ducky, Lee, Palmer et leurs collègues...  
Personnes n'attendait Ziva...

L'enterrement fini, une voiture noir arriva, toute l'équipese tourna vers elle, et vire sortir une femme au cheveu noir attacher avec une queue et vetu dune robe noir et de lunette...  
Mc Gee dit: On dirait...  
Puis tout le monde dit d'une voie base Zivaaaaaaa...  
Mais ils furent surpris lorsqu'il vire descendre deux enfants.. ceux de Ziva alors agés de un peu plus de 8ans.. personne ne se doutait de qui ils étaient...

Puis Ziva s'accroupie devant ses enfants.. et leurs dits: ecoutez maman vient voir ses vieux amis pour l'enterrement d'un de ses amis alors évité de fair le bazard..  
Ziva s'avança devant ses vieux amis ses 2 enfants derrière elle...  
Bonjour tous le monde...  
A peine quelques mots échanger que Ziva fut la tombe de Tony, son cercueil avait été descendu mais pas encore rebouché..  
Elle laissa ses enfants et partit  
Ziva croisa du regard la femme de Tony  
Puis s'arreta devant sa tombe...  
Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue...  
Elle dit: Tony pourquoi, je tes tellement aimé et je t'aimerait toujours

L'équipe se pencha sur les 2 enfants qui accompagnait Ziva...  
Gibbs demanda: Ziva est votre.. ???  
Les enfants: Notre maman !!  
Tous le monde fut surpris...  
Gibbs: Vous vous appelez comment ?  
Les enfants: Moi Hannah et moi Jonas..  
G: Vous avez quel age?  
2-E: 8 ans  
G: Votre papa, il est où ?  
2-E: Notre maman nous a dit qu'il avait dut fair un choix et qu'il ne pas fait la bonne décision...

Puis les 2 enfants de Tony et Jeanne arrivèrent  
Enfants T/J: Slt, nous c'est Junior et lui Enzo  
Enfants T/Z: Pourquoi Junior ?  
Enfants T/J: Parsque mon papa s'appelait Anthony comme moi...  
Enfants T/Z: Nous aussi notre papa il s'appel Anthony ou Tony...

Toute l'equipe qui était a coté fut troublé par cette révélation...  
En regardant bien les enfants de Ziva ils comprirent que Tony était le père des enfants..

Ziva état toujours devant la tombe de Tony, Jeanne sa femme intriguée s'avança a coté de ZIva..  
Jeanne: Bonjour, je suis Jeanne la femme de Tony, et vous ?  
Ziva: Moi je suis Ziva, l'ancienne amis de travaille de Tony..  
Puis les enfants de Ziva arrivèrent, et Jeanne vu le visage de Jonas, elle en quelque seconde elle vu le visage de Tony sur celui de cet enfant..  
Elle leva les yeux vers Ziva et compris que Tony avait dotre enfants...  
Jeanne pris ses enfants et partit en pleurant  
Ziva se diriga vers ses anciens amis et dits a ses enfants d'aller dans la voiture..

Gibbs dit: Alors, toi et Tony...  
Ziva: Oui, mais il la choisi elle et pas moi  
Une larme coula a nouveau sur sa joue...  
Ziva embrassa tous ses amis puis partit... FIN 


End file.
